particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Separatist Coalition's Army
The Separatist Coalition's Army was a socialist army that fought against the unity of Likatonia and for the recognition of the Confederation of the Likatonian State that was founded in the year 2518. History The SCA was a organization that wanted to force the Likatonian Government to recognise the Confederation (declared on 2518 by this army). Josif Iskartovich (now NPSP leader), SCA's "international" leader said that the "Separatist Coalition's Army doesn't like violence, what we want is to recognise the Confederation, the real government, the government of the people, our people's utopia". In 2529 the army decided to partially disarm and fund the New People's Socialist Party. The first bombings After the Anakagrad Bombings where the NLFM attacked the AM Radical Libertarian Party (the most important party in that moment) headquarters, the SCA started a campaign to tell the Likatonian autorities that if they want peace they only had to recognise the Confederation. The answer of the RSVP was the Suppression of the Violent Terrorist Minority of the Separatist Movement Bill, a reform where they were prohibiting the people's asembly and other rights. After that, the FHL (the part of SCA that acts in Hukatania) killed in front of the Hukatanian Prefecture Assembly 3 regional militants of the Revolutionary Socialist Vanguard Party. The May Hunger Strikes and the government reject to peace During a demonstration in Midgardkov (Lukaronia) some of the SCA members started a hunger strike to force the Likatonian Government to recognise the federation. The Likatonian government said that they didn't mind the Hunger Strikes so the SCA attacked the headquarters of Synodus Axis Mundi the principal Political Affiliation of the state with a car-bomb. Four people died. Then, Josif took part in a ilegal meeting where a lot of people joined them and provoked riots. The CSA Ceasefire was closed by the group. International Recognition The SCA contacted with the People's Independence Party (State of Indrala) that proposed to the Indralan Government the economical and military support to this party. Finally the "lies of the fascist government", like Josif said in a demonstration, stopped the invasion. Disarm In 2529 the SCA decided to disarm because of the People's Front support. The militants formed the New People's Socialist Party. Formation This party was formerly a coalition of 5 small separatist armies: * Front for the Hukatanian Liberation * Sorbanikan Red Army * Gokitan Socialist Army Faction (Formerly a part of the dissapeared GSA) * Lukaronian People's Army * National Liberation Forces of Meria In November 2526 the organisation decided to reorganize the army: * I to V Separatist Battalions: The formerly known as Front for the Hukatanian Liberation * VI to X Separatist Battalions: The formerly known as Sorbanikan Red Army * XI to XV Separatist Battalions: The formerly known as Gokitan Socialist Army (Reconstituted) - GSA+GSAF * XVI to XX Separatist Battalions: The formerly known as Lukaronian People's Army * XXI to XXV Separatist Battalions: The formerly known as National Liberation Forces of Meria Ideology The SCA is a socialist army with radical points of view of the society: * Centralization: Confederalist * Civil rights: Permissive * Ecology: Enviromentalist * Foreign relactions: Internationalist * Government responsibilities: Big Government * Market: Regulator * Military: Pacifist (they support the class-war but not the people's war) * Morality: Progressive * Religion: Secularist The SCA's View of Other Parties Okharanka This nazi and tsarist party is the most hated by the members of the SCA because of his fascist, militarist and racist ideology. AM Radical Libertarian Party The SCA is totally opposite to the AM-RLP: capitalist, pro-nuclear and unitarist. Three supporters of this party died in SCA's bombings. Terrorist Actions The first killing of this armed group was in front of the Hukatanian Prefecture Assembly (Nevarn City, Hukatai), when 3 unknown SCA militants killed 3 politicians of the RSVP. Probably the two killers are hide in the Migadon (historically under the Hukatanian government). Other information Flag meaning SCA's flag has a historical and political meaning: * The yellow background represents the sunrays; the freedom. * The black eagle represents the Black Hawks (a small group of action during the Keymon-Likatonia Crisis, that was an International Volunteer Organisation). * The red star in the eagle represents socialism. * The 5 stars on the top of the flag represent the 5 nations that will form the Confederation. Posters Image:Peace.png|First SCA poster that spoke about a political solution Image:SCA_poster.png|Ceasefire end Image:Demonstration_meria.jpg|SCA and WUM demonstration against Axis Mundi Image:Likatoniae_res_publica.png|SCA and their workers unions demonstration against Axis Mundi Image:Feminsm.png|Feminist poster of the SCA for the "Day of the Fighting Woman"